


In Utero

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fanart, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanarts dedicate a "In Utero" di Callie_Stephanides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Utero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Utero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405564) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



**EVIL EYE**

Ritratto di Jack Sinclair, OC di [Callie Stephanides](../users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides) nella fanfiction In Utero, dedicata a Supernatural.

Media: Watercolours, grafite e Jeff Bridges.

 

 

 

 

**THUMBING MY WAY BACK TO HEAVEN**

Ritratto di Eloise Scott, OC di [Callie Stephanides](../users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides) nella fanfiction In Utero, dedicata a Supernatural.

Media: watercolours, grafite, Sam Winchester e Photobucket Search.

 


End file.
